


Oh alright, Supe's if you insist(Clark)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [15]
Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute, F/M, Good Bro Harleen Quinzel, Humor, Love at First Sight, Male Harleen Quinzel, Portals, Rescue, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - Can you write a cute Clark x sane female Joker! Reader oneshot from the Reader's POV, where a portal takes Reader and her brother-figure/fellow crimefighter (Harvey Quinzel) to another world? And they happen to meet Clark, after saving Lois Lane and the hostages from Livewire?(Female Joker! Reader is an easygoing & intelligent heroine from Earth-5. And she looks almost normal, except for her permanently green hair. She also has the same abilities and powers as the Joker from Earth-3.)





	1. Chapter 1

I stood there in the pile of disgusting rubbish I saw, Harvey bored kicking a can. I sighed we've been stuck here ever since we accidentally triggered a motherbox. We lost it and have been searchin' for month's. I saw, Harvey kick the can it flew hitting something. It shocked showing a light. We looked at each other shocked.

"last on there is rotten puddin'!" 

I raced my little brother I beat him seeing the portal. He kept running I grabbed his collar lifting him up

"Aww come on sissy"

"it could be danger, Harvey I'm ain't gonna risk it. Besides that's the reason we're in this mess"

"hey, I'm sick of this place I want a comfy bed good food and actually do somethin'. I bet they have non rotten puddin' "

"alright" I put him down "but I go first in case somthin' happens"

He jumped in "Harvey!" I yelled I jumped in

Suddenly I saw Superman! Woo now that's what I call a man. Focus, Harvey! He fell on me

"owww!" I yelled 

"sorry, sissy" 

"it's alright, lil' bro I'm just glad you're alright" 

I dusted the dirt off of my clothes

"looks like he needs help" he said 

"I believe you're right, Harvey I'll help him you get citizens to safety!" 

I ran off 

"but I want to help you!" 

"you are now shoo!" 

I helped, Superman 

"mister, here to help in any way I can" I said 

"uh thanks" 

I threw water bombs at her it drained her power Superman grabbed her throwing her in the back of the cop car. I went to find my little brother he grinned proud of himself I ruffled his hair. Now everything is safe and sound for time bein'. Superman walked up to me and my brother 

"thank you for the help Ms.?" 

"Ms. H/N but you can call me Y/N and you must be, Superman. This my little brother, Harvey" 

"that's a mist-a Harvey!" he said 

"Harvey, manners boy" 

He folded his arm's I put my hands on his shoulders 

"well we'll be out of your way lookin' for a new home" 

"no please let me help you I happen to know of a place that is on the market not far from here" 

"oh no I couldn't find it in my heart to let ya" 

"please it would be my pleasure after you doing what you did for me and these kind folks" 

"oh alright, Supe's if you insist"


	2. Night, night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Can you write a sequel to this oneshot from the Reader's POV, where easygoing & sane female Joker! Reader and Harvey Quinzel settles in at their new home and Reader gets a job at The Daily Planet as a photographer?
> 
> (On her new job, Reader wears a fake wig to hide her permanently green hair. And to protect her secret identity as a heroine.)

I woke up yawning the sun shinin' beautifully in my room. I love this house so does, Harvey. It's got tv, nice space, comfy furniture and lovely view. I got dressed for work I put on a fake wig to hide my identity. I grabbed my camera. I saw Harvey asleep on the couch snoring I rubbed his shoulder 

"little brother.. Harvey"

He yawned and opened his eye's

"you're leavin'?"

"yep gotta go to work I'll be back tonight behave and if somthin' happens call me"

"yeah yeah I know"

I kissed his cheek 

"sissy!!" he said irritated 

I laughed I left I pulled into the parking lot I went inside. I poured myself a cup of coffee I saw, Clark wearing glasses and a suit. Still hot! I smiled at him he smiled back

"morning, Ms Y/N"

"morin', Mr Clark lovely today ain't it got any pics I can take for ya"

"has a matter of fact I do"

I took pictures for the Daily Planet all day long. Clark and I printed the pictures on the newspaper.

"you've got a good eye, Ms Y/N. You'll get a raise before I do"

"oh don't be insane, Mr Clark. You're good at writin' now that's somethin' special. Gotta have somethin' to go with my pics. Now don't I?"

"you make a good point"

"thanks a million" 

Moments later lunch break I'm starvin'! 

"care to join me for lunch " 

"would love to join ya'!" 

We went to eat lunch together we sat on the chairs and ordered our food.

"so what do you think of my new look?" I asked 

"hmmm" 

"what's wrong with it? Looks like I'm ah different person" 

"no no it's still you I just miss your pretty green hair complimented your eye's not that the wig doesn't. I just love the green reminds me of grass from my home" 

"thanks you're real kind" 

"speaking of home. You like your new home?"

"hmm love it! So does, Harvey that sweet boy. I love him to death. So you got family?"

"I have my, Ma who lives in Smallville I see her sometimes when I can. Mabye you and Harvey could meet her some day"

"yeah, I like that it sounds fun"

After work Clark and I stood outside

"I'll see you tomorrow Ms, Y/N"

"see you tomorrow Mr, Clark. Oh and thanks for helpin' me with the house and the job. I owe ya"

"my pleasure tell your brother I said hi"

"I will night, night"

"night, night" he said smiling

I got in my car I grabbed dinner for me and my little brother. I walked inside seeing Harvey watching a movie

"hey, sissy what'd you get?!"

"I gotta your favorite well our favorite!"

"awesome-ness! Can we eat wall watchin' a movie?"

"of course, bud"

We sat on the couch watching a movie Harvey, yawned he held my arm I kissed his head

"thanks, sissy"

"ya' welcome, Harvey"

He fell asleep I looked my phone vibratin' I looked. A text from, Mr Clark I clicked seeing a picture I took of us

-had a great time at work looking forward to tomorrow :) (Clark) 

-me too! 😊 👍😜


End file.
